fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
RA098
Synopsis Ian states his gym is similar to the Mossdeep City Gym in Hoenn. It will be a two-on-two double battle with the trainer losing their two Pokemon first, losing the match. Rosa and Anthony talk about Yazmyne's possible choices. They guarantee she's go with Claydol in an Electric-Type Gym, but they don't know her second Pokemon. Rosa suspects Yazmyne's Ivysaur or Electabuzz, as they are resistant to Electric attacks, and her Eevee can redirect electric attacks with her Iron Tail. Even so, Rosa leans toward Ivysaur being Yazmyne's choice. Ian's referee tells the trainers to call out their Pokemon. Ian chooses Jolteon and Manectric while Yazmyne chooses Claydol and Cyndaquil. As the match begins, Anthony and Rosa are a unnerved by Yazmyne's choice of Cyndaquil, since the Pokemon cannot control its power. Yazmyne has Cyndaquil move first with Swift, and he follows with Ember. The Ember strikes the stars turningthem bright red and giving them fiery power. Ian deduces that's one of Cyndaquil's contest combination, but the attack with do nothing if it doesn't hit. Manetric and Jolteon dodge the attack. Claydol attacks Manectric with Gyro Ball. Manectric jumps over Claydol to dodge, then pummels the Ground-Type's head with Iron Tail, sending a shockwave throughout its body. Jolteon approaches Cyndaquil, and the Fire Mouse realizes the difference in power. He impulsively uses Ember without a commnand. The attack misses and Jolteon blasts Cyndaquil with Pin Missile. Jolteon moves to follow-up with Thunder Fang; Claydol uses Teleport to get in front of Cyndaquil. It takes the attack, but it takes no damage, being a Ground-Type. Molteon jumps back to Manectric and the latter performs Rain Dance. Fake clouds are generated from its body, which rises tothe ceiling of the battlefield. The clouds begin to rain, and as a result, the flame on Cynaquil's back begin to rescind. Jolteon then uses Thunder. It releases electricity into the sky, then unforgiving thunderbolts come crashing on to the field. Claydol moves to defend Cyndaquil with its body, taking no damage from the electrical attacks, but the ground around the two Pokemon begins to shatter, flinging rocks from the electricity. When the Thunder appears to have let up, Claydol and Cyndaquil are surround in smoke from the attacks. Ian, however, does not let up, and commands Jolteon to follow-up with Pin Missile, sending a barrage of explosive needles into the smoke. Rosa and Anthoy are worried, but the room notices a flurry of stars coming down to strike Jolteon and Manectric. The Electric-Types dodge, and Yazmyne slightly swears, saying her attack missed. Ian is baffled, and Yazmyne explains the smoke from the repeated strikes of Thunder provided great cover. After the attacks, Claydol teleported to the ceiling of the battlefield, with its Levitate ability keeping it afloat. Cyndaquil was on Claydol the whole time too, and when Ian launched his second attack, it was the perfect distraction for a counterattack. Ian calls Yazmyne a true tactician who cannot be underestimated, while Anthony and Rosa also are intimidated by their furture competition. Meanwhile the rain lets up, and Ian commands another Pin Missile. Holteon fires it needles. Yazmyne commands Claydol to uses Gyro Ball in place while Cyndaquil holds on. Claydol deflects all of the needles while spinning. Claydol stops spinning to use Psychic, redicrecting the deflected needles back to Ian's Pokemon. Manectric jumps in front of Jolteon and destroys the needles with Discharge. Jolteon then jumps over Menctric to fire Shadow Ball. Cyndaquil jumps off Claydol for Flame Wheel. Cyndaquilcollides with the Shadow Ball and overpowers it. Cyndaquil blends with the ghodtly attack, turning its flames purple as it pummels Manectric for a devesatating hit. Jolteon goes to attack Cyndaquil with Thunder fang, but the Electric-Type is intercepted by Claydol's blast of Psychic, knocking it back. Ian's Pokemon bounce back, and Jolteon fires a Pin Missle, while Manectric uses Discharge. Claydol and Cyndaquil are hit by the attacks while Manectric's Discharge also heals Jolteon with its Volt Absorb ability. Manectric uses Rain Dance more, filling the ceiling with clouds to rain. Jolteon follows up with Thunder. Cybdaquil hops atop Claydol, and the Psychic-Tye dodges each of the lightning strikes with Teleport, while spinning, almost akin to dancing. Rosa and Anthony are amazed at Yazmyne battling as she easily turns the tides. Claydol then spins with Gyro Ball. Claydol takes the last of the electrical attack, but Gyro Ball, deflects the attack back to Manectric and Jolteon. Jolteon goes to take the attack to heal with its Volt Absorb ability, but Claydol directs the electric attack tothe ground, causing rocks to fly up. Manectric destroys the rocks with Discarge. As the electricity fades and the rain clears, Cyndaquil comes crashing down, full force with Flame Wheel. Jolteon is pummeled by the attack, and Cyndaquil proceeds to defeat it with Ember. Manectric follows and knocks Cybdaquil into the gym's walls with Iron Tail, causing a small crater. Cyndaquil is declared unable to battle. Yazmyne and Ian recall thier Pokemon, but the match is soon over. Manectric charges with another Iron Tail. Claydol repels with Sandstorm. Mancetric, however, holds its ground. When the sandstorm clears, Claydol Teleports right next to Manectric and blasts it with Psychic, knocking it out. The referee makes Manectric's defeat official, and Yazmyne is declared the winner of the battle. Ian recalls his fainted Pokemon, while Yazmyne recalls her Claydol, thanking it and Cyndaquil for a great battle. Rosa and Anthony cheer for their friends victory while Ian awards Yazmyne her seventh gym badge, the Weather Badge, which Yazmyne calls befitting considering Ian's use of Rain Dance and Thunder in battle. Before Yazmyne and her friends leave for the Pokemon Center, Ian informs Rosa, as she has won eight badges, that the Riau Conference will be held on Rainbow Rose Island. That evening, Rosa leaves the group, saying she's going to train for the competition. Anthony begins leaving too, but Yazmyne stops him to inform him about the Bradford, the Norland Island Gym Leader. Anthony takes Yazmyne's advice and heads out. Meanwhile Yazmyne and Eevee head toward Silphium Island for her fifth ribbon. Major Events *Yazmyne encounters Fergus *Yazmyne learns Ian in the Banten Island Gym Leader *Yazmyne defeats Ian and earns the Weather Badge *Fergus joins Yazmyne toward the Battle Hall Showcase For a list of all major events in Riau Adventures, please see the Riau timeline of events. Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Ian *Fergus Pokemon *Eevee *Cyndaquil *Shelgon *Jolteon *Manectric Category:Riau Adventures